


[Podfic of] Murder & Martinis

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Thin Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Remix fic based on the 1934 film The Thin Man. Jared had given up the life of a playboy private detective. For the past four years he'd happily been the husband and business protege of Jensen Ackles, the millionaire head of a magnate's vast empire. But during a Christmas vacation in NYC, his old life crashes into his new and Jared finds himself in the middle of a murder investigation. Thankfully, Jared's got Jensen, Icarus, and martinis to help him see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Murder & Martinis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder & Martinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245539) by [gigglingkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZZ5k4I) [72 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1ZrkjYu) [84 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

 **Length** : 2:49:19 


End file.
